Desert Lily and the Shadow Stalker
by kirasopia
Summary: Basic, new girl goes to new school, meets guy falls in love. please r&r. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Beeeeppppp!!!!!!!

Smash!

"Damn,"

The girl with bed head blond hair woke up and cursed as she smashed the clock. Her guardian is going to kill her. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"damn,"one of her brothers was using it. she knocked and yelled, "whose in the shower?"

a muffled reply came. It kind of sounded like a hn. Then her red headed brother walked out of his room and down the stairs without even acknowledging her. She was starting to get pissed. Then she screamed "Kankuro, get the fuck out of the fucking shower you fucking moron, and don't use my fucking make up!" the person on the other side of the door muffled a reply that sound like, yeah whatever.

The girl was pissed as now so she replied, "Kankuro is you don't get the fuck out of that shower right fucking now I'm going to take away, your stupid little naked girl magazines!" a cry of alarm was heard from the other side of the door. The boy came running out dressed in nothing but his birthday suit. He came face to face with the angry girl. He slightly cringed under her threatening gaze, but held strong and replied

" you wouldn't dare Temari,"

" oh wouldn't I?" Temari reply questionably. Suddenly a very pissed, menacing male voice traveled up the stairs

"will you two stop your fucking fighting?"

they replied in unison "yes , Gaara."

The girl pushed past the now quite boy and into the bathroom to get ready for her first day at her new school.

15 minutes later she came out in a pair of Grey skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt with the words you will die written on it.

She walked down stairs and grabbed some toast with Vegemite. She walked out the door when a horn beep. She locked and closed it. Her guardian sat in the car beeping the horn till she turned up. She got in the back of the car and put her ear phones in, turning the volume to high. Her guardian pulled up in front of a ancient building with the leaf high symbol out the front......welcome to her nightmare......leaf high school. Her old school had been much better. She got out and walked through the front gates and ran straight into someone.

"hey watch where your fucking walking!"

"troublesome, woman"


	2. Chapter 2

BTW when if I write in _italic_ it is Temari's thoughts and **bold** is Shikamaru's.

I do not own Naruto at all.

Kira: me putting in my opinion

( Recap :Her old school had been much better. She got out and walked through the front gates and ran straight into someone.

"hey watch where your fucking walking!"

"troublesome, woman")

"what did you just fucking call me?pineapple-head." Temari all but screamed at the guy with his hair pulled up into a shaped that kinda looked like a pineapple. _Although I have to admit he is kind of hot. I can nearly see the six pack through his shirt. Hot......no what the hell am I thinking about? He is not hot, he is annoying._

"troublesome woman" he replied kind of lazily.

"your lucky I don't ring your neck for being so rude!"

"well than why don't you?"he replied  
"cause thats against school rules and I don't wanna get a detention on my first day of school."

"whatever, I don't care what you do,"he walk off.

Bring!

the bell rung just as she was about to yell at him for walking off in the middle of a conversation.

"ugh. Lucky, saved by the bell." she muttered under her breathe.

She walked off and into the office and went to see the receptionist about getting her class schedule. She smiled at the brunette lady behind the counter, which had a couple small pig figurines,

"hi, I'm Temari. I'm new here and came to pick up my schedule,"

"yes, yes I know who you are. Here is your schedule but you will have to have an interview with principal Tsunade,"

"Yeah when do I have one?"

"right now. Just go in that door and I recommend you wake her up before you start talking."

"OK,"

Temari walked into the room, to be confronted with what she took to be her principal. The blond had her face down on the desk. Temari decided the best way to wake this woman up was to yell as loud as she could

"hey!get up!"

"ah," the blond screamed and jolted up with a piece of paper stuck to her face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"well sorry. But at least I'm not asleep on the job."

"you don't even have a job."

"yeah well do you see me asleep?"

"no. I don't."she replied. Then she reached into one of her draws and pulled out some papers and gave the to Temari. "OK, thats what you'll need when you see the career counselor,"

"OK, whatever." Temari replied dismissively. She got up and walked out the door to go see this career counselor. _Oh joy. I get to listen to some counselor talk about my future. Whoop-de-do-da-fucken day. _She walked towards the counselors room. She opened the door and walked in. behind the desk sat and ancient looking man with long white hair and red tear like lines down his face. The name tag taped to the front of the desk said 'counselor Jiraiya'. Jiraiya look up from some little orange book he held in his hand. He swayed his hand as if to say, sit on any chair. She walked over to a chair and sat.

This procedure didn't take more than 15 minutes. Then she was given her schedule, and sent off to class. She had about 10 minutes of her first period left. Walking into the class, everybody stared at her like she was some type of alien. Temari told the teacher that she was new. He looked a her and pointed to a seat in the middle of the classroom. The teacher was weird he wore like a hospital mask. _I wonder if he has swine flu? _The teacher just sat on the desk with that stupid orange book. In fact it looked a lot like the one that the counselor had. The bell rung and all the students filed out of the room.

Temari walked out of the room and straight into a figure, knocking them both to the ground. Temari landed on a hard body. She opened her eyes and saw it was pineapple head guy.

He smirked and asked "enjoying the view?"

she replied in a lazy voice "not really," Temari went to moved and suddenly realized where her leg was when he groaned. She had accidentally rubbed her knee against him between the legs. She did it again just to torment him. He moaned and asked slightly out of breath, "you going to keep feeling me up or move?"

she chuckled darkly "nah I think I might just stay here,"

" you do realize that here is in the middle of the hall, and everyone is looking at us," he stated in a matter fact voice. She replied in an amused tone "yeah, I just like making you feel embarrassed," suddenly a voice yell from the crowd, "what the hell are you to doing? If your having sex, someone get a camera," the voice chuckled as everyone erupted in laughter. The guy groaned, and replied "at least I'm getting some Kiba," the Kiba person growled and replied,

"if I was getting some Shikamaru, it would be better looking than that girl," Temari moved from where she still lay on Shikamaru's chest and went and yelled at Kiba "well nobody would want to do you anyway, your ugly enough to be my brother," Kankuro yelled from the edge of the crowd where he'd been watching his sister "I'm not ugly" all the eyes of the crowd, and saw a boy with purple face makeup, he was truly ugly. (Kira- I don't truly believe this, but it fits the story) They all cringed back at the ugly visage their eyes surprised them with. Kiba cringed and Temari walked off, happy she had succeeded in her goal of making Kiba look really bad.


End file.
